O Mauricinho, o Chef, sua Mulher e seu Homer
Sequência de Abertura Piada do Sofá: Ao invés do sofá os Simpsons encontram quatro cadeiras, para circularem enquanto uma musiquinha sugestiva toca (a famosa brincadeira da dança); subitamente a música pára e quem fica para trás é... ... ... ... ... Homer. Sinopse thumb|220x220px|Otto e o MetallicaDepois de perder a chance de dar carona pro Metallica, Otto, enfurecido, agride Bart e é punido pelo Diretor Skinner, devendo ficar alguns dias sem dirigir o ônibus, e sem pagamento. Marge, que agora tem que levar seus próprios filhos à escola, sente-se na obrigação de levar outras crianças também; entre elas está Michael d'Amico, um menino até hoje "invisível", mas depois que é revelado o fato dele ser filho do perigoso chefe da máfia, Tony Gordo, as coisas mudam. E mudam ainda mais quando é a vez do Homer ter ideias... Enredo Uma manhã, Bart e Lisa entram no ônibus escolar e descobrem que só sobram dois assentos vazios. Bart senta em um e coloca seu skate no outro. Lisa reclama com Otto, o motorista do ônibus, mas a única coisa que ele faz é colocar uma fita de rock pesado no seu walkman e ignorar tudo ao seu redor. Lisa puxa o walkman, que acaba acidentalmente caindo no chão. Otto grita e sai batendo a cabeça contra várias partes do ônibus, inclusive trinca o pára-brisa. Bart promete a Otto que vai transformar o que sobrou num equipamento mais potente. Logo em seguida as crianças do ônibus começam a cantar uma versão de “Old McDonald’s Had a Farm” cheia de palavrões. Martin vai reclamar para Otto que Kearney pegou seu trompete e escondeu debaixo da camiseta. Otto tenta passar por cima da situação ligando o rádio, mas não encontra uma música do seu gosto. Otto não pode acreditar quando vê o grupo de rock Metallica, parados à beira da rua. O ônibus deles está com um pneu furado. Otto oferece uma carona ao grupo, mas em seguida se dá conta que Bart está indo embora dirigindo o ônibus; pra piorar o Metallica vai embora, de carona com Hans Toupeira. Otto joga seu boné de beisebol no chão e o pisoteia com raiva. Bart dirige o ônibus até a escola, seus companheiros correm para a porta para ver a cena. Otto, furioso, pega Bart, o imobiliza debaixo do joelho e começa a bater nele. O Diretor Skinner pega Otto em flagrante e o suspende na mesma hora; sem dirigir e sem pagamento por alguns dias. Como Otto não pode pegar as crianças, os pais delas são forçados a se organizar para levá-las à escola. Na manhã seguinte Marge leva Bart e Lisa. No caminho eles pegam Milhouse, Nelson e algumas outras crianças; uma delas é Michael d'Amico, filho do mafioso Tony Gordo. Quando a notícia corre, até mesmo os mais briguentos da Escola Primária de Springfield sentem medo dele e o respeitam. O zelador Willie chega a deitar-se no chão sujo de vômito para Michael poder passar sobre ele e não se sujar. Lisa sente pena de Michael, que não quer ser tratado de maneira diferente dos outros. Ela corajosamente senta perto de Michael no refeitório e diz que não tem medo dele. Michael conta para Lisa que ele não é como o pai. Quando Lisa encontra uma pilha palito macarrão, Michael diz que ele sabe cozinhar um pouco e se oferece para preparar algo para ela. Eles caminham num bosque próximo onde Michael prepara uma salada de vegetais e frutos silvestres. Lisa experimenta... e adora. Ela diz para Michael que ele será um grande chef um dia. Michael diz que seu pai quer que ele entre para os negócios da família: gerenciamento de desperdícios. Tony Gordo aparece num utilitário esportivo e leva Michael, Lisa e as outras crianças para dar uma volta. Logo depois, gangsters inimigos de Tony Gordo, capangas dos Calabresis, tentam jogar o carro dele fora da pista; mas Tony consegue estourar um dos pneus dos rivais e eles batem o carro em um caminhão com bicarbonato de sódio, que depois é atingido por um caminhão-tanque carregando vinagre (até ai tudo bem) - mas por último vem outro caminhão, com explosivos (TNT); que acarreta uma enorme explosão, eliminando os inimigos. Quando Tony Gordo deixa Lisa em casa, Michael pergunta para seu pai se Lisa e a família poderiam jantar na casa deles; Marge adora a ideia, diz que quer conhecer a esposa de Tony, mas ele informa que ela já faleceu. Os Simpsons chegam à mansão de Tony Gordo, onde Michael está preparando a comida. Um dos capangas, Louie, anuncia que os Calabresis chegaram para a reunião; Tony Gordo se desculpa e vai se encontrar com seus rivais. Durante a reunião, Tony se mostra aborrecido pelos rivais estarem desrespeitando-o; mas eles não queriam desrespeitá-lo, queriam é matar mesmo. Um deles, Dante Jr., diz que Tony parecia “amável” levando as crianças para casa e, portanto, “vulnerável”. Tony Gordo garante para os rivais que, se ele morrer, seu filho Michael pode assumir seu lugar e se vingar. Pouco depois Michael entra com Lisa na sala de reunião e oferece uma travessa de moussies de chocolate à visita. Quando os Calabresis perguntam em que doceria ele tinha comprado, Michael diz que ele mesmo tinha feito. Os Calabresis então caem na gargalhada quando Michael conta que quer ser chef de cozinha. Depois que eles vão embora, Tony Gordo diz para seu filho que ele fez com que seu pai parecesse fraco aos olhos dos inimigos. Logo em seguida os Calabresis reaparecem num helicóptero de combate e atiram, ferindo Tony Gordo. No hospital, o Dr. Hibbert conta para Michael, Homer e Marge que Tony Gordo vai demorar pelo menos uns três meses até começar a se mover. Um dos homens de Tony, Johnny "Lábios Cerrados", alerta que os Calabresis vão tentar matar Michael. Homer diz para Michael que ele e Bart podem cuidar dos negócios da sua família enquanto seu pai se recupera. Homer, no seu papel de chefe da máfia, entra na Taberna do Moe e ordena que pague suas dívidas com a máfia. Bart, por sua vez, vão atrás de Krusty, cobrar a propina que ele deve para evitar que restaurantes de fast food, como o McDonald’s, possam fazer concorrência ao Krusty Burger em Springfield. As preocupações de Michael aumentam ao perceber que Homer e Bart, agora cheios de armas, começam a agir mais como mafiosos de verdade e criam uma risada sinistra. Michael declara que está saindo do mercado das máfias. Michael negocia com os Calabresis para que eles passem a dominar os territórios do seu pai em troca de proteção para sua família e para os Simpsons. Os Simpsons oferecem um jantar para os Calabresis, que depois de engolir a comida, passam mal e morrem. Homer nega à Marge ter sido ele quem envenenou a comida. O tempo passa, Tony Gordo se recupera e vai para casa; ele cumprimenta Michael por ter eliminado os inimigos. Lisa pergunta para Michael porque ele não disse para Tony Gordo que tinha sido um acidente. Michael vira para Lisa e pede para ela não lhe perguntar sobre seus negócios. Com a trilha musical de “'O Poderoso Chefão'” tocando ao fundo, Michael e seus novos capangas vão para o quarto dele, onde brincam de carrinho. Curiosidades *Várias vezes Nelson demonstra o ciúmes que tem por Lisa, agredindo os meninos que se aproximam dela, principalmente Milhouse - mas nesse episódio, no caso de Michael, ele diz: "É bom ver vocês rindo." *O título do episódio é uma referência ao filme The Cook, The Thief, His Wife and his Lover. *Diversas partes do episódio são referências à trilogia de Godfather. *Krusty paga à Máfia para não colocarem o McDonalds e o Burger King em Springfield (mas esta informação é disfarçada na edição dublada - revelada apenas no original em inglês). *Primeiro episódio de Érick Bougleoux como Milhouse. Citações thumb|220px|iii Homer... gostou é? * Otto: "...Ah isso não é música! Som legal fala de coisas estranhas, terras distantes e onde você encontra neblina em cima da água." (tem mais "coisa" no original, mas deixa pra lá) * Nelson (p/ Michael):' "''Seu pai é o chefão da máfia?!... haha ai... Por favor, não manda me matar não. Eu só estava brincando, todo mundo brincando, não foi engraçado? AH-HA... Foi muito engraçado. A máfia nem existe. Dia de Colombo é melhor do que Natal." * '''Ralph (sobre Michael):' "''Foi o pai dele que deu um tiro no meu pai... ai meu pai ficou fazendo cocô num saquinho." * '''Lisa (no refeitório):' "''Ai! Tem uma pilha palito no meu macarrão com queijo." * '''Merendeira Doris (sobre a pilha):' "''Faz de conta que é legume." * '''Tony Gordo (sobre os fichários de Milhouse):' "''Ah... Eu prefiro o gato (garfield), ele odeia segundas-feiras. Todos temos algo em comum." * '''Marge: "oooh... Flores todas as semanas... quem me dera estar morta." * Homer: "oooh... Seus quadros têm marcas de pincel!... ããh? E as estátuas têm pênis." (na verdade ele diz "salsichas") * Dante Calabresi: "Não quisemos te desrespeitar Tony Gordo... só queríamos te matar." * Marge: "Já tentei fazer mousse, mas sempre acaba virando brownie." * Bart (indignado):' "''Você disse que deviam ser brownies... tem mais mentira?" * '''Michael (p/ Homer):' "''Eee... o que vocês sabem sobre ser um chefão da máfia?" * '''Homer (resposta): "Tuuuudo!... E aprendi tudo no melhor filme de gangster do mundo: O Conto do Tubarão." Galeria otto walkman cai onibus.jpg|e o rock já era bart dirigindo onibus escola.jpg|Bart dirigindo o buzão da escola otto batendo bart.jpg|q violência michael willie chão vômito.jpg|q humilhação hein Willie homer wrestling real jornal.jpg|claro q é "real" merendeira feijão WWII fantasmas.jpg|feijão da guerra - assombrado tony gordo produrando nemo.jpg|merchan do Nemo... tony gordo lincoln navigator.jpg|Lincoln Navigator - a barca milhouse fichario garfield.jpg|Garfield + Milhouse? q sacanagem milhouse fichario amar é.jpg|esse sim, tudo a ver louie mafia atirar tudo.jpg|sincronizar é matar lisa michael mousses.jpg|já ganhou michael lisa tony gordo morto.jpg|será q Tony morreu? bart mafia capangas krusty.jpg|pô Bart, vc não gosta dele? caminhão leva caminhões e camionetes.jpg|caminhão q leva caminhões e camionetes bart atiradeira gato.jpg|Bart perigoso... homer bart perigosos.jpg|Homer e Bart perigosos... homer bart perigosos mais.jpg|perigosos - MUITO batman dvd pirata bart.jpg|máfia não - agora é piratear filmes homer sensualizando espelho.jpg|super-sexy michal d'amico mafioso lisa.jpg|poderoso chefão Episódio disponível em DVD Não Décima Oitava Temporada en:The Mook, the Chef, the Wife and Her Homer es:The Mook, the Chef, the Wife and Her Homer fr:Parrain par intérim pl:The Mook, the Chef, the Wife and Her Homer ru:Головорез, Шеф-повар, жена и её Гомер Categoria:Episódios Categoria:Episódios da 18ª temporada